


Honoring The Worthy.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're officially one of us, Sir.”  Potter accosted him immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoring The Worthy.

**Title:** **Honoring The Worthy.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **([IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/), [DW](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt #233: **Misfit**  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100   
  
**Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** “ You're officially one of us, Sir. ”  Potter accosted him  immediately.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at **[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=348&key=PEKELEKEe027a61c0a1a34e3792e1a4f95acf383)**

  
**Honoring The Worthy.**

Severus stared blindly ahead as Shacklebolt hung the Order Of Merlin around his neck.  Cameras flashed everywhere, immortalizing this despicable farce with sickening eagerness.

“You're officially one of us, Sir.”  Potter accosted him immediately.

“Am I?  No amount of shinny metal will redeem the Slytherin turncoat, Potter.”

“You're not a—You never betrayed us.”

“That doesn't make me 'one of you'.   I've no desire to become the unworthy misfit among Gryffindor heroes.”

“You're not unworthy.  You're loyal.  Brave.  Fucking amazing.”

Severus gaped.  
“Potter...”

“Let us—let _me,_ honor you, please.  You deserve to be worshiped.  You deserve to be...  loved.”

   
 


End file.
